Sky High: Into the Eye
by KGabMI
Summary: Will's junior year....The new year at Sky High, and Kevin has no idea what to expect, especially since controlling his powers is the difference between helping and hindering. Bad summary...I know, just read and review. Feel free to give me characters.
1. Chapter 1: A Change Above All Else

Sky High: Into the Eye 

Chapter 1: A Change Above All Else

* * *

_"Weather: the last thing on earth still uncontrolled by man."_

-**Roland** Emmerich: director:_The Day After Tomorrow

* * *

_

In the world of Superheroes, a person can achieve abilities in a few ways. If a person happens to fall in a vat of toxic waste, or gets bitten by a radioactive creature, more preferably an insect, then the person in question can achieve super abilities in a few days following the incident. Or, they just die. But most heroes, and heroines, achieve their power in a simpler, yet slower way. Through genetics. A child born of a super parent is almost guaranteed to inherit the hero gene. A child born of two parents has an even greater chance, and more of a variety. Here, we can have a variety of outcomes. The rarest of which is that the child does not get any abilities, and is left with a normal life. Most children end up inheriting a power most like their father, the so-called "dominate" gene. Still, many children end up inheriting a power from their mother's side. And a lesser number even are lucky enough to inherit both powers, a famous example of this being Will Stronghold, son of the famous heroes The Commander and Jetstream, who discovered after being a late bloomer that he inherited both his strength from his father and flight from his mother. A few of these children sometimes inherit a recessive gene, which become a whole new power altogether. But the most rare inheritance case to happen, is when the child gets both genes from his parents, but the gene conflict and mutate, resulting in a new power that came from a mixture of the two other abilities. These cases have been few, but most of these "mutated" heroes have ended up as some of the best hero around. Sometimes, the new power is completely unprecedented, but other times the power achieved can be the same or similar to other heroes. But sometimes the best thing a teen hero needs is someone more than his parents to look up to.

Kevin Cane was one of these rare cases, though it didn't show at first. His father, Harry Cane, and his mother, Anne Cane, constantly debated about what powers their son would have, all throughout his early life. His father, also known as '_Waterspout_' thought that his son would get the power to control water, while his mother, '_Gust_' hoped that her son would be able to control wind, and fly. Kevin on the other hand had no clue about his parents' secret lives, as most wait until their child has powers to tell them. In his mind, he had a father who was a volunteer member of the Coastguard, while his mother was a stay at home mom. As the years went on, his parents started to worry about Kevin, as he showed no sign of any abilities. What if their son never became a hero? They knew of at least one person who never was able to live to the potential of his parents, and that person did go on to become the bus driver of Sky High, but that would first mean that Kevin wouldn't be able to join his parents' high school. What was really happening was that the genes in Kevin's body were in conflict. His parents never really took notice to Kevin's constant pains and illness throughout his late elementary years. Only on some occasions when he was in ill did some things happen, like if he was cramping and in the bathroom, on one occasion, the water in the sink rose up from the pipes and started to flood the sink, before sinking down. Other times, a heavy gust would pick up in his room, though his windows were closed. But his parents didn't take notice. Why would they? Children didn't get their power from being sick. It didn't matter that Kevin seemed to only get symptoms common to radioactive illness, which was what was happening. His genes had begun to mutate, and when they did, they released radiation, that would have any long-term effect on him, just made him sick during the peak times, during the beginning of puberty. By the time he was in middle school, the sicknesses began to slow and eventually stop, in the middle of his seventh grade year. Slowly things started to occur, and were still taken unnoticed by his parents. Small changes like clouds moving in when he was hot, and clearing if he was cold. If he was sad or depressed, many times it always seemed to rain. His parents started to wonder bout their son after the increase in these types of incidents, but couldn't believe it. Why would their son have a power different from theirs? But still they took a little notice, and sent in an application to enroll their son into Sky High. Hoping that they could get a definite piece of proof of their son's ability, they waited. And finally, it paid off.

It was about halfway into his 8th grade year, in the middle of December, when they heard about the event. Kevin was with his friends, on the schoolyard. It was a slightly chilly day, with partly clouded skies, and Kevin was having problems. He was talking to his friends about weather, and happened to be on the subject of tornadoes. His parents had already noticed a fascination with weather, and Kevin never showed a sign of letting down since 5th grade. During his conversation, a few bullies from his class came in and starting teasing and pushing around Kevin and his friends. After they got bored, they walked off, carrying the new cash stolen in their hands. One of his friends asked if he was all right. He replied, "Yeah, but I would so love to see them sucked up in a tornado." Kevin stood there; thinking about how funny it would look seeing a tornado attack them, anger and laughter flowing through him. What happened next was the best thing that ever happened to the Cane family. Although the teachers, officers and scientists have still yet to explain what happened, Kevin, his friends and his parents knew what really happened. His friends described Kevin as "looking like he was in front of a fan," though there was no breeze at that time. A cloud passing overhead stopped and started to grow, still unnoticed by anyone. What was noticed a second later was the wind picking up, and a funnel cloud dropping right over the bullies, sucking them up and throwing them across the field. Kevin stood in shock, unaware of what he did, watching the twister tear up the field, not moving an inch. Teachers were immediately herding kids to safety, and yelling through megaphone to get inside. Kevin and his friends stood motionless, not able to move. One of his friends leaned in and whispered to his ear. "Did you do that? It be cool if it came here, huh?" All it took was Kevin to think about that before the stationary twister finally started to move, toward the group. The kids started to panic, and run, but just as Kevin said he hoped it wouldn't change course, it did. He later admitted that he wanted t to come follow them. The twister picked up speed and right before it caught up, Kevin was getting scared and yelled, "Stop!" The tornado quickly dissipated and the cloud shrunk back to its former self, and resumed its drift across the sky. Everyone went to check out the sight, where there was a hole about 6 feet deep in the ground. His parents heard about it, and then explained to Kevin about what happened.

So, here he was, 9 months later, preparing for his first day of high school. At this point, he had the ability to create and somewhat control any type of weather pattern. He stood at the bathroom sink, letting the water fill it, while he brushed his teeth. After finishing, he watched the sink drain, and created a waterspout just for the heck of it. He grabbed his bag and swung it on his shoulders, and looked at himself in the mirror. He was 5'7, with blue eyes, and dark brown hair. He wore a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, a white shirt, and an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt. He walked downstairs to tell his parents goodbye. As soon as he passed the kitchen, his father caught him while reading the paper. "Kevin, the fish tank is low, please fill it before you go," he said, without looking up from his paper.

"But dad, I though the great Waterspout could defeat such a simple task, you can fill it without getting up."

"Son," he put down his paper, "you forget, that we are trying to live normal lives to hide our identity. The last thing we need is an enemy to see me use my power on a simple fish tank. Now, go. Fill. The. Tank. Now."

Kevin sighed, and swung his hand over the direction of the tank, where all of the water that evaporated and soaked the ceiling and walls came out and condensed, soon, it started raining into the tank. Just when he thought he got away with it, he heard thunder. _Damn_, he muttered, and ran out the door. His mom just barely missed him, and was therefore not able to catch him about using his powers. His dad, on the other hand, was back to reading the paper, and after hearing thunder, smiled. _That's my boy_.

* * *

(a/n Hey guys, my first Sky High fic, dont worry if it doesnt seem thta interesting right now, I was just getting an introduction. ive been thinking of adding some characters from some of the author's whose work had really interested me. but im not sure yet. take care!) 


	2. Chapter 2: On A Higher Path

(A/N: Hey all, well here is chapter 2, unfortunatly I have to take a week break due to a trip, but I will have a chpter done when i get back. Now, if you want your character in, please feel free to tell me. I'd be happy to, and honored to. Lastly **lt. commander richie** ... here ya go.) (Edit: In order to make my story fit in with a few more characters...i just raise Will and co one more year...to junior)

* * *

Chapter 2: On a Higher Path

* * *

_"Two roads diverged in a wood / And I took the one less traveled by / And that has made all the difference."_

_-Robert Frost Road Less Traveled_

* * *

Kevin moved down the sidewalk, having his destination 2 blocks away. Even though they were his parents, he sorely wished he had parents like the Commander and Jetstream. This made him envious of… what's his name… Will or something like that. Sighing, he made his way to the corner he was told to go to. He really hadn't heard much about his new high school, just that it was a place for heroes. Already there were 3 people there. Just standing. Kevin recognized one of them, and started the ritual of greeting.

"Chris? Hey what are you doing here?"

"I figured I see you here, Kev, after middle school. Well I am a super."

This was a shock. He knew Chris since 5th grade, but never once did he notice anything different. But then again, there probably weren't many young heroes who showed themselves off to the world accidentally by setting a tornado on a few bullies. Kevin smiled. "I had no idea, what's you power?"

Chris's smile vanished, his face suddenly solemn. "Uh, I'll tell you on the bus, remember we are suppose to keep this secret room the neighborhood."

The other two boys moved in, and greeted themselves, taking the silence as a hint to change the subject. The first one was a dark guy, with glasses. He was rather nerdy-looking. But still, he held out his hand and greeted Kevin.

"Hi, I'm Ethan, junior hero support."

Kevin took the hand. "Hero support?"

Ethan nodded. "Well, I guess the popular term is sidekick. At school you're put into 2 tracks: Hero, or Hero Support. Though nowadays, the school has been changing it after Homecoming 2 years ago."

"What?"

The 4th boy took the time to snap the conversation for now. "Hi, I'm Richard Canis, and that's the bus, I think," he said, pointing off in the distance.

Sure enough, here it came, a yellow bus, with nothing indicating a district, a school, heck, all it said was School Bus. Kevin wasn't sure what to do, but went up to it anyways. The door opened, revealing a prominent looking guy, wearing an orange hat with a blank patch and a blank white uniform shirt. With a big smile, and a greeting, Kevin walked up the steps and started to ask him a question.

"Hey, is this the bus to Sk-"

Ron raised his hand in silence, muttered something about "every year" and "always new freshman," and closed the door, cutting off the others out side. Ron's mood changed.

"Do you really want to let every villain here know about us? Or did you forget that Sky High isn't suppose to exist?" Kevin was taken back by this. Ron changed his mood, and was once again the jolly 'ol bus driver again. "Yes this is, now go take your seat, we have a few more stops along the way." He opened the door again for the other three as Kevin moved back. As Ethan got on, he immediately started a conversation with the driver, as least for a bit till he was told to go back with a laugh.

Kevin sat down at a seat towards the back, and Chris sat next to him. The bus started rumbling down, making turns and such through the neighborhood. Chris turned to Kevin.

"So, you wanted to know my power? I can manipulate sound waves, and cause them to start destruction and stuff." Kevin took that time to notice the guitar in his lap.

"Is that why you brought a guitar with you?" he asked. Chris smiled.

"That, and I know how boring things get around there, except when there is a fight." Kevin shook his head, and felt himself get heavier as the bus came to a stop. People were looking at the windows, obviously curious about the kids outside. Kevin was on the other side of the bus, so the fact that he was next to the window was irrelevant, plus he couldn't see what was going on. Chris was obviously was curious as the others, and was gazing out the window, when he eyes blew up. Kevin smirked, "What's up?"

Chris turned. "It's him, Will Stronghold!"

Kevin turned to the front, where the bus driver, who Kevin found out was named Ron Wilson, opened the door and greeted then, even going as far as getting up out of his seat to shake hands with Will. Behind him was a beautiful redheaded almost hippie-looking girl, wearing all green. Behind her was a tall guy with yellowish blond hair, and behind him was a girl with orange and black hair, a red tube top, which exposed her midriff, a short black skirt with several skulls and orange lace on it, and a leather jacket full of spikes. Almost immediately, Kevin got the sense that she's wasn't the kind of girl you see smelling flowers, more like smashing them. Kevin watched her go to the very back of the bus, sat down, and immersed herself in a book. Kevin turned back and was once again hooked on the appearance of the redhead girl. Chris nudges him and just shook his head. Kevin took notice of his friend and could get her out of his mind.

"Chris, who is she?"

"Don't even think about it"

"Just tell me who she is."

"Fine, that's Layla. Junior. Will's girlfriend."

"What?"

"Dude, trust me, they say she liked him since childhood, and after the events of that homecoming, Will realized that and started going out with her. C'mon, you have a better chance with that girl then with her." He said pointing to the girl in the back, who looked up at her book long enough to retort back.

"Hey, you better curl that finger back, or I'll roast it off your hand." She said, before turning back to the book."

Kevin turned back, and occupied his time fogging and unfogging the window. Halfway through picking people up, Kevin got Chris to tell him the tale of Sky High, the stuff that everyone knew but him. Kevin continued his play with the window, at least once making it rain. It wasn't until a voice came to him that he snapped out of his trance.

"Hey, that's pretty impressive."

Kevin looked up in front to see the redhe- I mean Layla, sitting in front of him, with her and her boyfriend looking at him.

"So, you control fog or something?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Something like that, I can create and control weather… though I'm not quite sure about the control."

Chris smirked. "I'll say."

Will in turn asked, "What do you mean?"

Before Kevin could answer, Chris took the lead. "This is the guy responsible for the middle school tornado last year."

Layla eyes went wide. "That was you?"

Kevin would have been fine, till the tall guy who was sitting across from Will perked up. "Layla, what was who?"

Pretty soon the whole bus knew Kevin's story, a tiny bit exaggerated by Chris before. Kevin looked around, people all over the bus were talking, some watching him, except for the girl in the back, and this blind girl who came on the bus last, who as soon as she heard seemed to eye him suspiciously. _Eye me suspiciously_. Even the thought sounded offensive to her, though she didn't hear a thing. Kevin already felt bad, and he felt worst, she cocked her head, noticing something different. _Shit, she's a telepathic_. Now he knew she had to have known, she's probably ready to kill him, or something. Kevin slipped back to his seat, just in time for belts to come out and strap him in. Kevin looked out the window, and saw that they were on a highway ramp… yet the ramp wasn't finished. The bus veered off, and started to drop. This was not he wanted to die, but also didn't want to use his power to save them, he might lose control. Layla must have noticed it, for she turned around and immediately spoke to Kevin.

"Don't do anything, relax, this is what is suppose to happen. Watch the back."

Kevin stopped and turned around, sure enough, he could see the back extending and changing, creating a shuttle-like appearance, before the rocket engines ignited and thrusted the rocket forward and up. All the freshmen were screaming, except for him, having Layla's comforting words. Will turned around and smiled, "Fun, huh?"

After what seemed like hours, most of which was spent with Kevin making funny things in the clouds to make his new friends laugh, Ron Wilson: Bus Driver made the announcement of Sky High, and Kevin could see it clearly, an island of paradise in the clouds… except that it was the complete opposite of paradise. The bus set down with a _thud_ and Ron Wilson started herding kids out. Kevin and Chris got out with Will and Layla. Pretty soon it was Kevin and Chris, with Richard behind them, and Ethan, Will, Layla and her group. After a quick introduction where Kevin met Zack, the tall kid, and Magenta, a girl with purple hair, and yet another color theme, this time of purple, Kevin also met Warren, a tall, gothic like loner… except with friends, and a cool personality despite his pyro power. He did bring a striking resemblance to the girl in the back, before he noticed that he was also on the bus.

"Ok, so you guys need to go over there, and then they will take you to power placement. If you make hero, you're with me. Hero Support, you're with Ethan and Layla." Will explained. "You better go now, and so should we. Later!"

Kevin and his group followed them to a point, when they broke off to be with the other freshmen. Chris looked at Kevin, and took him aside.

"I know you to well, don't even think about it."

"What?"

"You're planning on washing out of the power placement thingy, just to be with Layla."

"So… I mean, no."

"Don't do it man, I bet you anything the faculty already knows about you. You got potential, ok?"

"I don't care."

"Look Kevin, don't mess up your future for a girl who if her boyfriend found out, you would be dead. C'mon, he's the guy who beat Royal Pain last year man, live up to your potential."

"Hey if what you told was true, then why didn't Layla make hero? I mean her power are more than a match for most kids."

"She also refused to do power placement. All right? Don't ruin this."

"Alright, I'll do my best, like a good boy scout."

Then a senior came in, and escorted them to the gym, all the while Kevin debated in his head. _Hero? Or Sidekick? Hero? Or Sidekick?_…


	3. Chapter 3: First Steps of Prestige

(**A/N**: Hey all, sorry for the wait, had a week of nothing...ugh, but here you go, the next chapter. And two a few people...**StaticShock28: **You'll have to find out about Layla, next chapter I promise. **Dante Tigerwolf**: Why yes, thats exactly what I meant, beign that Kevin controls weather. **Shiniqami11**: Hope you enjoy the newest addition! **Stamina Pendragon**: Oh, just wait, I have a place for her. And to those who I didnt mention, dont take it personal, leave me an interesting comment, question or character, and your name will be up here. Enjoy, and review!) 

Chapter 3: First Steps of Prestige

* * *

_You are about to embark on a long and toilsome journey. But before you undertake it, you must be prepared completely._

_-Unknown

* * *

_

Kevin was led into the school gymnasium with the rest of the freshmen, all in a group. Inside it was empty except for a podium, and no one there. Kevin and Chris were standing next to each other, with Richard not far behind. It seemed very few people on the bus were freshmen, as the faces were all different. Kevin looked around, and was ready to start meeting new people when a bright flash came from behind him, and a comet flew above them towards the podium. A _comet_? Suddenly the comet changed shape, and a woman with dark hair and brown eyes bowed and went to the microphone at the podium.

"Ah, I love doing that. Good Morning, I am Principal Powers, and on behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High. Soon you will go through power placement and your own heroic journey will begin. Whether you are placed in Hero or Hero Support, I'm sure you all will be able to enjoy your learning and be ready to help the world someday. And remember, just because your labeled doesn't mean you're restricted to it. There is always the super team, as well. So, good luck and good deeds."

Chris leaned in. "Like I said, changes are occurring."

Powers had just walked back to the side the podium. "Now, COMETS, AWAY!" And with that, she spun once more into comets, and shot back to the door, causing everyone to turn, and see a big man of a coach, clipboard intact, wearing a letterman jacket for Sky High, and a baseball cap, and a raised platform. He, too, was smiling, only to Kevin; it was an evil smile, the kind used by someone who is ready to laugh at the ridiculousness of their powers.

"Good morning, I am Coach Boomer. Some of you may know me as Sonic Boom; some of you may not. When I call your name, you will come up here, and stand on this podium. You will then show me your power. I will either place you in Hero, or Sidekick. I will also note if you can make Super team potential. So far, we have had only one team, but how they did it I don't know. But, whatever I put you in, there will be no whiner-babies, understood?"

"Yeah"

"I. Can't. HEAR YOU" he boomed, making the whole gym shake.

As a group, the whole of the class were like well-trained soldiers. "Sir, yes, sir!"

"Good, now, first up…Alandeen, Stephanie."

A tall girl with beautiful brown hair and brown eyes stepped up. She was very thin, and looked like a gymnast.

"Ok, show me your power"

"Uh, ok, I'm a… eww, you're too old!"

The whole class was stunned with laughter. Coach Boomer looked up, eyes wide with shock. "You're a… you're a telepathic?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, sidekick, now please, uh, step down."

The girl walked off, before turning back to Boomer. "And I bet this Medulla felt the same way I do, too."

Chris leaned in. "And so the fun begins."

"Alandeen, Tricia?"

Her twin began to come up. Boomer was squinting his eyes, and it didn't take a telepathic to know he was trying to prevent any thoughts, in case she was like her sister.

"Uh, Coach Boomer, I don't have her power."

The coach relaxed. "Ok, then show me yours."

"I can move object with my mind."

"A telekinetic? Ok, then. CAR!"

From above the stage a Nascar-looking vehicle came down from a trapdoor. It looked as though she would be crushed when she looked up. The car froze in midair, and started moving up, its cord gathering slack at the top. Coach Boomer was impressed. He wrote something down before addressing the girl, after the car was taken out of her power and was pulled up by the cord.

"Hero."

As the girl walked down, her sister looked at Boomer. "Yeah there are problems with slitting us apart!"

"Stop that, please!"

The class was laughing hard again.

"Canis, Richard!"

Kevin and Chris looked behind them, as Richard stepped forward, and started up the steps. He seemed to have a lot on his mind, or at least was thinking very deeply. He got up on stage.

"Show me your power."

"I'm a shapshifter."

"Into what?"

"Uh…" He stood there for a minute, confused.

"Richard!"

"A wolf! But I'm a lot stronger, uh, and stuff."

Boomer looked unconvinced. "Oh really, then shift." He did, into a gray wolf. "CAR!" The car dropped, and with out thinking he reached up and caught it, did a back flip, and kicked it back up, where the doors closed before it could drop again. Richard landed on his feet, and an almost hideous image of a werewolf mixed of images of werewolves from every known source available stood there, teeth slightly bared, and breathing hard. He looked around at the shrieks from the class and people backing away, before returning to his normal self, a hurt look on his face. The coach was silent, and almost fearful, before returning to his upright tone. "Definitely hero." Richard was not convinced, and walked back down, almost in tears. Kevin looked at Chris, who also had his look of amazement. As Richard passed, Kevin held his hand and stopped him. "What do you want?"

"Wow, that was amazing! I didn't know a shapshifter can change his shift to a stronger version." Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was cool." Kevin agreed, holding his hand out for a high-five.

Richard's mood changed, and he accepted the hand gesture. "Thanks."

"Mercer, Haven!"

A young guy about 5'10, with dark blue, almost black short hair with side bangs, grey eyes, and pale skin, wearing a fitting lime greenT-shirt with a black long sleevehooded shirtunderneath, fitting dark blue jeans and green chucks, and to top it off, a set of military dog tags, walked up on stage. He turned to Boomer, who looked up at him for a second.

"Well what are you wating for? Show me your power."

"Excuse me, but's whats the point of this? I mean, why have all the hero/sidekick crap? I thought that was abolished two years ago."

"Oh, great, another pacifist, what the hell did that girl start? Power or no?"

With a sigh, he spit on the ground, but caught it as a long icicle before it hit the ground. He manipulated it around before dissolving it in air.

"See, was that so hard? Hero. Now quit staring at me and go!"

He raised both his middle fingers to flip the coach, and encased them with ice to make his gesture a little bigger, before walking back, smiling.

Slowly, Coach Boomer started going down the list. D's, and then P's, and finally B's again, before his next name got Kevin's attention.

"Gutiarra, Christopher."

Chris went up on stage, guitar in hand, and stood there. Boomer wasn't impressed. "What's your power, playing music?"

"No."

"Then put it down and show me your power!"

Reluctantly, Chris did, and now stood with nothing. "Uh, I can manipulate sound waves?"

"Right, what can you do with those?"

"Destroy stuff."

Boomer stood in front of him. "Yeah, right."

"It's kinda hard to explain, and I don't know how to show it-"

"Sidekick."

Chris stopped, and then smiled. "What?"

"Sidekick." He said, a little louder.

"What?"

"What are you deaf? I said SIDEKICK!" Boomer unleashed his sound power at force, but it didn't do what he expected. With a movement of his hands and arms, Chris seemed to move the sound wave into a concentrated force, and into a pillar, causing a nice sized hole to appear on it. Smiling, he listened while Boomer took notes. "Nice, now I see why you wanted that damn guitar. Hero." Chris walked down and slapped Kevin's waiting hand. That is, until Boomer called his next name. "Oh woops, I forgot a name. Cane, Kevin."

Kevin never realized that his name should have already been called, but went up the steps anyway. He stood there, nervous look on his and Chris face. They knew what happens when Kevin tried to use his full capacity. It lost control. Kevin turned to Boomer. Boomer looked up, his face a cold wall. "Show me your power."

_I'll start off small; make sure I wont lose control. _He closed his eyes, and felt every drop, every vapor, every molecule of water in the entire gym, as they started to converge together in front of him. People started noticing an absence of sweat on them, and Boomer, who had been sweating profusely the entire time. Slowly but surely, a cloud formed in front of him, and grew to the size of his chest. Boomer cocked an eyebrow and obviously wasn't impressed.

"Cane, huh? You're the middle school weather guy, aren't you? Is that all you can do?"

Kevin looked up, his hands manipulating the cloud. "N-no, sir."

"I wanna see more."

"Y-yes sir." He replied, the look on his face turning nervous. Kevin sent the cloud up to the ceiling, and made it grow. Soon, it got darker at the bottom, and it started to rain. Kevin looked at Boomer.

"Is that supposed to help you? Impress me!"

Kevin's nervous look got deeper, as he close his eyes, and felt the cloud polarize. There was a continuous supply of water was the drop fell down, and then went back into the cloud. Slowly it got darker, and it rained harder, with lightening striking down at the podium. Boomer wasn't gonna lighten up.

"Impress me!"

More strikes, louder thunder, and harder rain.

"Impress me!"

Hail now.

"Impress Me!"

The cloud grew to the size of the whole auditorium, and started to rotate; an eye in the center. The winds picked up, and a miniature hurricane was in the gym.

"IMPRESS ME!"

Kevin started to panic, and Chris started backing away, knowing what was gonna happen. Sure enough, a tornado came out of the eye, and touched the podium between Kevin and Boomer. The whole place shook, as the twister began to move around the gym.

"Ok, Kevin, you can stop."

"I'm trying, I don't know how!"

"Kevin-"

"BOOMER, STOP THIS IMMIEDIATELY!" screamed Principal Powers. She ran in and went to Kevin. "Kevin, relax, and let it go, you can do it, it's your power." Slowly, Kevin relaxed, and the twister shrank, till it went up into the cloud, and the cloud blew away. He was in a daze, and felt everything fading, hearing Powers voice from far away. "Kevin? You ok? I'm taking you to the nurse. You two, help me…"


	4. Chapter 4: Discover Your Niche

(A/N: Hey all, its the next installment of Kevin's wonderful sotry...yeah right. Neways, its time that Kevin woke up, so first a word for my readers...

**Dante Tigerwolf**: Wow, ya know, I didn't realize until you said something. Nah, yes he does have something against Kevin, and you'll find out eventually.

**lt. commander richie**: Glad you enjoy it! You're the one person I'm always looking forward to hearing from...good work!

**dragonwolf022**: Yep, and to everyone, read this guy's story!

**Shingami11**: I was almost afraid you wouldn't like his introduction, just wait for the other goodness you asked me to put in. Hint! Hint!

**Knight of the Shadows**: I'm sorry that my character missed your power placement. And sorry about the short reference to him in this chapter, but he will be put in more detail in the coming chapters.

**Bballstar42**: Thanks, I look forward to reading more of your story...keep it up!

And to the rest of you, please read and review! And although I already did power placement, still give me characters if you wish, or even the ones you already created. I am right now asking for a female character, possibly to pair with good 'ol Kevin, but if I confirmed it, that would be telling. So read, review, and enjoy!)

* * *

Chapter 4: Discover Your Niche

* * *

"_A true friend is not one who tries to talk you out of a stupid idea, but one who sits next to you in the jail cell saying how much fun it was._" 

­_-Unknown_

* * *

As his eyelids parted, all he saw was white. It took a few seconds to notice he was on his back, and that the white was from a ceiling. The smells of sterilization and sweets, as well as different aromas of varying degrees of tolerance didn't register for at least a minute. Finally his brain put two and two together, and he realized that he was in a hospital room, or a doctor's office. Remembering he was at school, his theory narrowed down to one choice. A nurse's office. Finally awake, his eyes darted around the room, making sense of his surroundings. As his ears woke up, he could hear the voices of two familiar people. 

"I still can't believe that he has that much power this early."

"Baby, everyone is different. I can't believe that Boomer did this to him, that was unfair."

"Serves him right, now that he cost the school a new building."

"I know."

"Oh looks, he's awake. How are you feeling?" The face of Layla appeared next to him, with Will standing next to her, near the door. Kevin tried to answer, when a third person appeared, an older woman wearing a white coat and glasses.

"Layla, dear, let him wake completely, he's been through a lot."

Kevin cleared his throat. "Actually, I'm feeling ok. Who are you?"

Will stepped forward. "This is Nurse Spex."

Kevin darted his eyes, not to look at anything, but to try to remember what happened. Failing that task, he submitted to his curiosity. "Wait, what happened, why am I here?"

Layla smiled. "You don't remember, that's ok, let's just say you proved your place in power placement. After Boomer made you unleash you abilities, you lost control of it, and well, half the gym was immediately blown. Powers is furious. And then you collapsed, and were taken here. I'm glad to see your doing fine now."

"Wait, what do you mean furious? At me? And then why are you two here?"

Will spoke up. "No, she's mad at Boomer. I mean really pissed, she was ready to fire him on the spot. Bu in any case, it's standard procedure to bring you here, and after we found out, er, Layla found out, she dragged me here, and Powers asked that we watch over you when we passed her."

"Otherwise, I wouldn't have let then stay and interrogate you like this. And now I'm really regretting her letting them here," said Nurse Spex, clearly annoyed with visitors.

Layla turned to him again. "But you are ok, right?"

Kevin smiled. "Actually, now that you mention it, I feel like I was hit by a tornado."

Layla looked confused, and turned to her boyfriend, who was also smiling. Will raised his eyebrows, obviously trying to suppress a laugh. Layla rolled her eyes, and turned to Kevin. "At least you have your sense of humor, I guess that means your ok."

"So, how long was I out?"

"About two, maybe three hours. Lunch started about a half hour ago."

Kevin sat up. "I see. When can I leave?"

Nurse Spex turned around to face him again, having been writing things on a pad. "Let me just check you and then you can go." She leaned down and pulled her glasses down, letting her eyes turn red, and beams shot out, becoming X-rays to view Kevin's body. After a while she closed her eyes, and opened them to reveal normal irises, and placed her glasses back on. "Your free to go, Will, Layla, you will stay with him, right?"

"Yes m'am." They said in unison, and all three of them walked out.

Kevin had yet to have walked the halls of Sky High, so of course, he was amazed of what he saw. Never had he been in such a school. The almost postmodern look of a ship more than an actual place of learning stood around him. Layla and Will took the chance to give him a first hand tour, as well as give him some history that he obviously didn't know, while the rest of the school did. It was mostly the story of their first year of high school. With Will's missing abilities, to Layla vs. this Gwen Grayson girl, which Kevin noted still brought harshness to Layla's lips, to the Homecoming dance and the revealing of Royal Pain. As soon as Kevin was practically an expert at Sky High, the conversation turned to him, and his story. He talked about his unusual illness and what he later found out about it, as well as his parents, and of course a full non-exaggerated detail of what really happened back in his eighth grade year. And finally he talked about how he learned of his powers, and how he spent the rest of the year and summer trying to learn how to control them, and his adventure up to this point. Suddenly, and without warning, he remembered a bit about what he was doing before.

"Oh crap, I don't know what I've been placed in, I don't know where to go!"

Layla offered a comforting smile, which made Kevin feel comfortable, and slightly blush. "Don't worry, Boomer tried to place you in Hero Support, but Powers stopped it. You're in Hero. After lunch you need to go to Principal Powers's office. She'll give you your schedule."

Will chipped in. "Yeah, that guy has it in for you, I don't know why. I mean, that was an impressive display, or so I hear."

"Trust me, I don't know why he hates me, I haven't even met him before today."

Layla nodded. "Yeah he seems to have it in for some people."

Kevin turned to her. "Did he have something against you? I mean, being a sidekick and all?"

"Nah, I just refused to be part of the system. Which reminds me, Powers decided to make me Hero. I am now in the Hero track."

"Why weren't you last year, you could have been then."

"Yeah, she was offered, but refused. It took a lot of convincing of me, Warren, Ethan, Zach, and Maj to get her to accept it this time." Will said.

"Cool, I just can't believe with powers like your, that you would not want to be Hero."

Layla smiled. "What about you? I mean, I've never seen a freshman which so much power."

"Yeah, I've been told that this wasn't suppose to happen, I'm too strong for myself, and I don't know why."

Will looked up. "I do."

"You do?" said both Kevin and Layla simultaneously.

"Yeah I read about it once, and Powers was talking about it. Kevin, you know that you have, or had, two different super genes that rejected each other and therefore conflicted, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, during the fighting, each gene builds up to surpass the other, while the other does the same in response. Which is why you kept getting sick throughout your life. Makes sense?"

"I guess."

"Well, eventually as the mutation occurs, the fighting still continues, and you start getting radiation sickness. Eventually they mutate and fuse, and finally you settle down, and have your powers, but they become a lot stronger than normal. This occurs most often in people with such rejecting genes. So, in essence, you have the strength of an adult. Your powers will continue to develop, but your already ahead, its just you lack control not because you're not good enough, but because your basically too powerful. Its gonna be harder for you to learn how to control, but once you do, your gonna be very powerful. Ok?"

Kevin sat and thought on this for a moment, and finally agreed. "Yeah makes sense."

"Tell you what, you know my parents are the greatest heroes ever? Maybe I can see if they can help you. I mean, we don't want for you to destroy another building because of Boomer. What do you say?"

"Sure."

"I'll help too, ooh, this will be fun," perked up Layla, as they turned to the lunchroom.

The hustle and bustle of kids in line were filling the air, well, if it wasn't for the fact that the current kids in line had their shoes melted to the floor. From the front of the line the same girl from the back of the bus smirked as she walked away with her food. Will lowered his head into his waiting hand. "Not again."

Together the three of them walked to a table, one that seemed to almost be reserve for them, since they were being waved over by a few others, some of the people he vaguely met outside the school. After sitting, Will formally introduced the others to Kevin.

"This is Zach, he glows. Ethan, you already met, melts. Magenta, or Maj, is a shapshifter. Into a guinea pig. And this is Marina." He realized that this was the same girl he saw on the bus. The blind girl. Instantly he remembered her reaction to his thoughts, and it once again caused her to focus more on him. Will paused, before going on. "She, uh, well, as far as we all know, she has a connection to fire, and she can see auras."

"Why are you so embarrassed?" she asked, staring straight at Kevin.

Kevin could barely talk, till he realized that she wasn't psychic. "You did the same thing on the bus," she said.

"Sorry Marina, I thought you were telepathic, and you heard my thoughts about your eyes."

"Oh, when your aura looked ashamed? I thought it was unusual. Was it something about my eyes?"

"Yeah, I thought a stupid comment when you heard about me."

"Oh! You're the one with the weather powers aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing, my dad is the WeatherWatcher. He controls weather and stuff, so when I heard about your powers, well, I was interested on finding out who you were. It wasn't hard, considering you seemed like you wanted to shrink and run. And it showed up different than the rest of the bus."

"WeatherWatcher?"

"Yeah, we'll explain it later." Said Will, who was scanning the lunchroom for someone. Then he found him. "Ah hah! I figured he was at his table. That guy over there, he's also part of our group, though he still likes to be alone." Will stood up and walked over to another table, where the girl on the bus and another guy who could have passed as her twin were sitting, on opposite corners of the table. Will started talking to the guy, who glanced up at him and almost smiled for a second, before returning to his angered look. Will took no notice, and continued talking to him. After what seemed like hours, and was yet only minutes, the guy packed his things furiously and walked over.

"Now," Will said, "this is Warren. He controls fire."

Warren turned to him, and then back to Will. "You dragged me over to introduce me to Twister over here? My god, Will, I'm not your girlfriend or anything, I don't need to know everyone."

Kevin looked at Warren, and at the girl still at the table. "Are you two siblings?"

Warren turned to her. "Payla? Nah, of course not."

"You two look so alike."

"You have no idea, now if you'll excuse me, I'd rather not get to know Will's new boyfriend. Later." And with that, he turned on his heels and walked back to his seat, and tried to sit while Payla made the place he would try to sit flame up. Although it seemed like she was fighting with him; as he was joining in, he could tell she was enjoying herself, even without a smile. Layla sighed. "I swear, those two belong to each other, they really are a perfect couple.

Zach started to giggle. "Yeah, they really are the sparks to a flame." Maj responded by elbowing him in the chest, taking the wind out of him. "Oh, come on, Maj, it wasn't that bad!"

Kevin and his new friends continued their conversation and food, and having a good time, before a yell came from behind Kevin.

"Hey, there you are!"

Chris walked up to Kevin, and patted his back. "Are you ok? Damn, man, that was some show! Better than the middle school stunt. You almost got the coach fired! And you missed some other cool placements, like there was this one guy, who had a full black and a full white eye. He did this cool stunt with shadows, it was awesome, plus he has a night only power with the moon or something. Although, I don't know where he went. And there was also- wait a minute, you're eating with the Stronghold Crew?"

Will laughed. "Stronghold Crew? That's a new one."

Kevin smiled and introduced Chris to his friends. Soon after Richard came in and said he was looking for Kevin. Finally, for the 'Stronghold Crew,' they had a full table, except for two seats. Together they talked about life and basically became friends before the lunch bell rang. They all got up and started heading for the door. Will turned to Kevin. "Well, since it's the first day, now its time for just games of Save The Citizen. They have two teams, the heroes, and the villains. The heroes need to stop the villains and save the citizen, while the villains need to stop the heroes. It's really fun, and so far, we are unbeatable."

Chris raised the question. "But I thought the gym was destroyed. Where is it now?"

"When the gym is not being used, there is an outdoor field. That's where we're going," said Ethan.

Together the group, joined by Warren, walked to the field, for Kevin's first viewing of Sky High's signature game.


	5. Chapter 5:Let the Games Begin

(A/N: Hey all, here ya go to forgive me for the long waiting on the previous chapter, I give you this... And of course, Iam stilllooking for characters, go please fill me in. I do introduce two more characters, but hey its only been 5 chapters! So without furthur adue, here ya go...)

* * *

Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin

* * *

_"Games are nothing but the training exercises we have developed to help us grow and mature. Therefore, kids need games to survive."_

_ -Todd Scull-English Teacher_

_

* * *

_

The outdoor stadium was incredible. It was a much larger field then any school he had been to, but with slight changes. There was a track and everything, and in the middle was a large field, but there were what looked like hockey walls, the kind with the tall plastic guard on top of a small wall, to protect the spectators, but allow viewing into the arena. Inside it looked like an abandoned street; complete with benches, cans, you name it. There were even small sheds, and really did give the impression of part of a street. In the middle was a metal circular structure, with a large hole in the middle. In that, there were continuously rotating circular teeth, not something one wants to be in. From the circular corners came 4 poles, which curved and met at the center. This was hooked up to a big box, which had a wire coming from it, and a dummy citizen attached to it. Kevin was informed that if fact this whole thing is usually packed under the field, for training and stuff, but Kevin was still amazed at the wonder he saw before him. Together the whole group pulled Kevin and his freshman friends to the front, instead of the back, where most went to stay invisible for a bit, being that this was their first year. Almost as soon as they sat, Chris grabbed Kevin's shoulder and pointed up at a guy in the back of the stands.

"That's him, the Shadow guy!"

Kevin turned to see a Hispanic guy wearing a black bandana, a white sleeveless shirt, dark blue jeans, a chain necklace, and a cut-off black glove on his right hand. He had shoulder length hair, which was black with white highlights, but the most interesting things were his eyes. Chris was right: his right eye was black, while the left was white. And they were completely filled, not just the irises. In fact, Kevin couldn't see from that distance whether or not he had irises. The kid was presently sitting alone; occupying his time with making other people's shadows push them, especially if they tried to sit near him. Chris was yelling to get his attention, and after a while he looked straight at him, before shaking his head and returning to his game. After a while he gave up, and returned to his seat. "Sorry Kevin, I don't know what's his problem."

Kevin just rolled his eyes, and returned to watch the stadium. Kevin, Layla, Will, Maj, and Marina sat on the first bench, while Chris, Richard, Payla, Warren, and Zach sat behind them. Around them other people sat, the sophomores, juniors and senior admiring the Stronghold group, and the freshman admiring them and Kevin. As Kevin started to look more uncomfortable, Warren leaned in. "Yeah, trust me, your gonna hate it."

Soon comets came swooshing into the field, and Powers appeared at a podium, which Kevin could swear wasn't there before.

"Good Afternoon, students, and welcome back, or to you new freshmen, welcome to another year of super learning. As tradition, the remainder of the day will be with games of Save the Citizen. For new freshman, this is how it works…" As Powers started to explain the game, Kevin turned to one of the freshman who was at power placement: the ice dude.

"Hey, we weren't able to really meet last time, I'm Kevin Cane."

The kid turned back to Kevin. "Oh, hi, Haven Mercer."

"What are those dog tags for?"

"My father's Air Force tags."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Hear what? He's alive."

"What?"

"He was in it for four years, then retired to help my mom."

"So, who are your parents?"

"Why you looking for some?" he sneered, before shaking his head. "I mean, my mom is Ice Storm, which is where this comes in, while my dad is, well, just a dummy on a wire," he said, glancing at the 'citizen'. Kevin turned back, before being tapped by Haven.

"By the way, who is that guy you were talking to before, the one with the black and red hair?"

"Warren Peace, why?"

"Oh, nothing, just looking for another person to chain to my bed…" he said, before turning away for a second. "Just kidding, is that his sister?"

Kevin smiled. "No, she's not."

"She's not?" he said, looking rather disappointed.

"Nah, that's his, well, I think she's his friend, not sure though."

Once again his spirits were lifted. "Oh, that's cool!"

Kevin turned back to Powers. "…and save it from the shredders, they win. Now I must explain that the reason we are out here, which is simple. An incident occurred in the gym during power placement, and now the gym has to be nearly rebuilt. I must warn you of the dangers of unleashing your abilities without the proper control. Don't go trying anything by yourself, and if you discovered new abilities, tell your parents or a teacher here. Its ok to have an ability that isn't so impressive, but don't try to outdo it. No one shall be pressured to perform pass their own capabilities, and control." Everyone noted the slight direction towards Boomer, whose sneer vanished. "Now, remember that tomorrow classes will begin, and you shall receive you schedule at home. Now let the game begin, and a reminder that freshmen are not allowed to play today," she said, turning to face Boomer. There were a couple "Awe's" in the crowd, but Kevin understood. If she didn't tell Boomer, he might have tried a round two with Kevin. Soon enough Powers stepped back, and comets once again zoomed away, leaving Boomer to the whole school.

"Ok, listen up, there is no fooling, horseplay, booing, or any type of foul conduct. First off, Team Stronghold still has been unbeatable, and most likely will stay that way, but there will not be any uses of power to hinder them from the stands, got me? Ok, Stronghold, you and your team can get ready. First off, lets have Silverstein, Frodan, Lemoria, Heiman, Garcia, and Brown, you the first team up, go suit." As a group in the stands came down, Will took Layla's hand, and Warren, Ethan, Zach and Maj followed them down. Marina slid down next to Kevin, and he turned to her.

"Why aren't you going down there with them?"

"So far, Boomer has said only teams of six, and well, I really don't know much about my power, with the fire and all, so I don't know how much help I can be."

"That's ok. Lets watch them kick some ass."

Boomer sat up on a high chair, overlooking the field, as the two teams were ready to go. "Stronghold, I'm assuming hero?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Ok, you have 3 minutes, GO!"

Immediately, Warren ignited, Zach glowed, and the rest took a pose, while Layla moved to the back. On the other side, one guy, obviously a leader, seemed to grow a silver casing, another guy squatted down, a girl started creating a metallic looking weapon, another guy shot a staff from his hand, and the other two struck a pose. Will nodded to Ethan and Warren, and then they went into action. Layla plucked a blade of grass, and slowly it grew to encase her, giving her a suit. She then bent down to the ground and watched the fight take place. Will flew and ran into the silver dude, and they immediately started bashing each other. Kevin then noticed the backs of the suits had their last name, and started making note of the game. The silver dude, although covered in silver, had the name Silverman on the back, while the crouching guy was Frodan. Frodan finally got up, and shot up about 10 feet in the air, before landing and lashing his super long tongue out at people. Layla responded by making vines shoot out and deflect his tongue from her friends. Warren was facing the girl, Lemoria, who was deflecting his fireballs with a large, flat metal object, almost like a sword. Maj ran and turned into a guinea pig, running towards the center, with Layla helping by creating a root shield over her as she ran. Brown noticed and started spitting on the shield, which started to burn away with acid after contact. Maj would luckily be gone by then. Zach ended up just holding Garcia back, as he shot clouds of smoke to try to lose him, Zach would shine through. That left Heiman with Ethan, who was busily avoiding not only his staff, but also the shots of large splinters at him. Suddenly, Ethan was hit with the staff and thrown back to the other side of the field. He got up and shook himself off, and then struck another pose at Heiman, giving a Matrix 'come and get it' signal. Heiman ran at him, at full speed, and Ethan did the same. It seemed that Ethan wouldn't have a chance till he leaned back and slid baseball style, where he melted into a puddle. Heiman had no time to stop and ran right into the puddle, slipping and sliding and his back into Layla's waiting trap of vines and roots, constricting him to prevent a splinter attack. One down, five to go. Ethan turned to take on Frodan, still trying to lash his tongue. Ethan ran towards him, and melted to avoid a tongue shot. The puddle slid till it was behind Frodan, and Ethan returned to kick him in the back and send him down. Layla sent a vine to wrap him to the floor, and Ethan used part of the vine to tie his tongue behind his body. Now it was just Garcia, Silverman, Brown, and Lemoria. After finding out that his fireball just washed over him, Warren left Silverman to Will, and turned to fire a ball at Garcia. Zach saw the ball, and flipped back, as Garcia sent another cloud out. The cloud ignited, singing Garcia and throwing him back, making it half of the opposing team incapacitated. Brown seemed unstoppable, since anyone close to him could get burned. Warren snarled at Will and yelled about Brown, whereas Will responded by pulling Silverman into the air and throwing him down to Brown. His silver casing hit Brown in the head, knocking him unconscious. Lemoria started shooting metal stars at Will, who dodged them all, and went back to fighting Silverman. Zach moved up behind Lemoria, who now officially had a sword that she was using against Warren, and Zach started to glow at full force. The glint from the reflection in the sword blinded her momentarily, and Warren took that time to send a fireball her way and take her out. Layla sent another volley of vines to secure her, and the amount of power she was using started to affect her, as her eyes began to glow green and her hair started to blow out. Will didn't seem to notice, or already knew, and began to finish off Silverman. Since he could deflect fire, and glowing would hurt the team, Warren and Zack went to stand by for Will. Ethan ran under and turned into a puddle, which Silverman promptly slipped in. Will gave a large punch to his chest, causing him to return to normal, while Layla secured him. Maj chewed through the rope, and Will flew into the dummy, saving it from the shredders, and winning the game. Boomer screamed, "TIME!" and the game ended. Kevin looked at a scoreboard and looked at the time. 1:24. They did it with a minute and a half to spare. Kevin couldn't help but clap; this was an amazing battle.

As more games went on, Kevin started to fiddle with his powers, this time creating lightning bolts between his hands. He could only watch so many games a day without getting bored. Halfway through the third game of Kevin doing this, his bolt suddenly shot out o his hand behind him, to the hand of a young dark skinned girl. She had green eyes, and red hair in a full-length braid. As his bolt played in her hands, it turned red, until finally vanishing into her hand. She was smiling. "Hi, I'm Reginna Northwyn. You're Kevin, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Nice electricity."

"What? No, that was lightning. I mean, well, yeah."

"Well, ok, have fun with your lightning."

Kevin turned back, only to be poked by another girl. "Don't mind her, I recently met her as well." There next to Kevin, it looked like Maj next to him, except she was down there.

"Wait, are you-"

"Magenta's sister? No, I'm her brother, moron."

Kevin had a look of confusion on his face.

"My God your think, I'm her cousin, Alecto Leave-me-alone-or-I'll-kick-your-ass." And with that, she got up and walked off. Leaving Kevin alone with the rest of his friends.

Before long, Boomer called the end of the game, and told everyone to pack up. Will and his group returned to the bench, all of them tired. As soon as the signal was given, everyone filed out to the busses. Kevin was almost relieved that it was the end of the day, but it wasn't over. He would soon be meeting the most powerful superheroes the world has ever known. He was going to meet the Commander, and Jetstream.


	6. Chapter 6: Arise to Your Superiors

**Hey, sorry for the wait, way too much crap for one guy to do...but here it is, the long awaited 6th chapter to the story of Kevin Cane...so after these few words, read and enjoy...**

**I'm sorry for the long paragraph witht he fight scene, but I was so into it that I forgot about that one fact..the paragraph will be separated in teh coming days. I'd like to say your welcome to all you were like, "Wow thats my character! I never told you that, you must be able to read minds (Knight of the Shadows)" And for the rest of your reviews, I say thanks and I hope you enjoy this chap. No, there arn't new characters in this one, but the ones I just got from you all will be included in teh next day, which is the next chapter. I still need a girl for Kevin, so of course my character acceptance in the reviews is still strong...just give me the bio. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Arise for Your Superiors

* * *

"_I'm right, you're wrong, I'm big, you're small, I'm smart, you're dumb. And there's nothing that you can do about it."_

_-from the movie Matilda

* * *

_

The bus ride home was a little less surprising and otherwise uneventful. Part of this was due to the absence of Payla, who Warren said was probably in her own room of the detention cell. The detention cell was a full white room that somehow disrupted the use of powers, at least to a degree, and was therefore used to keep students for as long as Powers deemed necessary, meaning that theoretically, Payla should be in there for at least 20 years. Of course, she always seemed to sneak out anyways, and was therefore regarded as the girl with her own room.

The bus eventually stopped at the first stop, and went through its rounds, before stopping at his original stop. As Chris and Richard got up, Kevin was stopped by Layla and Will, reminding him that he was not stopping here, and could go straight to the Stronghold's house. Kevin waved goodbye and slumped back, remaining quiet, while his new friends continued their talk.

Before long, there were finally there, and Kevin got off with Will, Layla, and Warren. Apparently, Warren spent after school at Will's house nowadays, ironic considering who their fathers are. With that, it was Will and Layla talking and holding hands, while Kevin and Warren hung back, silent as the eye of a hurricane, and calm as such. While only one could guess what was on Warren's mind, Kevin's mind was racing with everything he knew how to do, how to control it, Will's words, and Boomer's apparent dislike for him. "Nah," he said, "Hate's a better word."

Warren turned to him, and Will and Layla had a look of surprise on their face. Apparently Kevin's remark came at a bad time, since Will had just told Layla that he loved her. Kevin immediately felt the need to defend himself.

"No, no, I was just thinking about Boomer. I mean, what happened."

Will grinned. "Yeah, I'll ask my dad about that, most likely it's for a stupid reason."

The two story house was great, considering it looked very similar to all the other houses in the neighborhood. The white picket fence heightened the idea of the American dream home. Will and Warren walked up immediately, but it took Layla pulling Kevin along to get him up to the door. Even on the inside, you wouldn't know that this was the home of the greatest superheroes of their time. The exception to that would be Mr. Stronghold, who was presently trying to arrange a large claw that had to come from some giant lizard.

"Hey mom, hey dad, you're home early," said will, walking into the kitchen where Mrs. Stronghold was presently preparing food. She turned around to greet the arrivals, stopping right when she settled her eyes on Kevin.

"Hey hun, Layla, Warren…..er…..who's this?" she smiled.

"Mom, this is Kevin Cane, he, uh, has a small problem, and I thought we could help."

Mrs. Stronghold's eyes lit up, almost identical to Layla's when she is surprised. "Is your mother Anne? As is the hero Gust?"

Kevin darted his around, slightly confused. "Uh, yeah?"

"I was wondering when you would show up at my door step, I'm your mother's best friend!"

"WHAT?" screamed all four of the kids at once.

Mr. Stronghold walked in, almost oblivious of the last few minutes, going to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water. Taking the moment of shocked silence, he calmly walked back across the kitchen to his previous room, before looking at Kevin. "Oh, you must be Harry's kid," were the only words he spoke before leaving, not missing a beat, as if it was no biggie. Will's eyes were at that point much too big for his head, Layla was in a complete state of shock, and even Warren seemed out of character, and no onespoke a word for a few more seconds.

"You mean, your parents didn't mention that?" asked Mrs. Stronghold.

Kevin thought back, to his younger years, at a phone conversation his mother had with who he remembered as his "Aunt" Josie, and the couple nights a month that his dad went to a bowling night with his "Uncle" Steve. But other than that, he didn't know of any other friends of his parents. He thought he'd test his luck.

"Josie?"

"That's me, hun."

Warren went to the fridge and got all four of them some bottles of water. Kevin took his, but instead gave a quick laugh. "My parents have relations to the Strongholds?"

"Actually, technique, your parents ARE related to us. Your mother is my adopted sister. We're just more of friends then sisters."

Kevin took a seat and a swig of his water. This was a lot, but not too much for him. Layla went over to the couch, where Warren was flipping channels, while Will went to talk to his dad. Kevin looked up at his apparent "Aunt" and decided to join the other two.

Will walked out in laughter of the sheer stupidity of Boomer's rage, knowing a secret that he promised his father he wouldn't tell Kevin, only to find all three of them watching the news, while Kevin frantically wrote down apparently the weather, with an evil look in his eye. Warren was grinning and shaking his head while Layla had her hand glued to her forehead. Soon the weather was over and Kevin finished writing.

"Oh really, Johnny Mountainview? That's your "never fail prediction"? Well, see about that, hehehe."

Will cocked his eye at his girlfriend, who looked up with a smile and explained it all to him. "Yeah, he is the reason that the news team has started to go through weatherman rather quickly. He is planning on proving everything wrong till they hire the weatherman he likes."

Warren started to chuckle. "Yeah Will, I like this guy, I torch the people I don't like, but he goes for their pride, much more painful."

"You didn't really think I was one of those nice kids, did ya?" Kevin said.

"Just like his father," said Steve Stronghold, having just entered the room. He sat in the Laz-E-Boy recliner in the room, leaving Will no place except next to his girlfriend, not that he had any objections. Kevin stared in amazement at his costume, which has been on the two of the parents since he walked in. He took another sip of his drink and held it on his lap, while Steve began.

"So, Kevin, I hear you have problems with controlling your powers, yes we can help. But first, show me your power. Well, pretend in NOT Boomer, and show me your power."

Kevin thought about it, and took another sip of water. He wanted to impress Mr. Stronghold, but didn't want to tear down this nice house doing it. As he brought his bottle down, he had an idea. He screwed the cap on his drink and looked at the half full bottle. With one stroke he ripped the label off and moved his hand to create a water cycle. He then put the bottle down on the coffee table so Mr. Stronghold could watch, as a cloud formed in the bottle, and slowly turned into a storm, which grew in intensity to a thunderstorm complete with lightning. Steve's eyes went wide. He looked back up at Kevin and asked, "Can you stop it?" Kevin responded with a, "Sometimes" and moved his hands together and than apart, causing the storm to condense and form drop on the walls of the bottle, before sliding back into the water.

"I can also create other weather patterns, and of course change the shape of clouds and stuff."

"Is that all?"

"I can also do this." He placed his hand a little distance apart, and concentrated. Soon one, and then more, lighting bolts shot between his hands. He was feeling pretty good about his control and looked up at the Commander, er, Steve. Big mistake. As soon as he let his attention divert away from his hands, one bolt shot out and started bouncing around the room; a dangerous piece of electricity waiting to hit something. Immediately people dropped for cover, and screaming ensued…at least from Layla. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Kevin too ducked, just in time for the bolt to pass by him, and hit the light bulb in front of the group. A small explosion later, the room went black, and then back on slowly, with a fireball in Warren's hand. Kevin looked up, a slightly scared look on his face. In the glow of the flame, Mr. Stronghold held a grin of pure enjoyment, this apparently was fun. Mrs. Stronghold walked in, a candle in her hand.

"Is everyone alright? What happened?"

Steve Stronghold answered. "We just discovered our next family project."

Kevin jumped onto his bed, exhausted from the day. It was mostly spent in the Stronghold's training room, which happened to be next the Secret Sanctum. Using a specially made Inhibitor, a device that can soften or neglect powers while the user is wearing it, Steve pushed Kevin through multiple preliminary tests, and made him display every form of his ability, inhibiting them if they started to get out of control. Steve ran tests and took notes, until he had Kevin down to a cellular level, learning everything about him. For Kevin, it finally confirmed what he had believed. He was one of the rarer cases of double super parent offspring, the mutation kind. It explained everything about him, and that was proven on everything.

After everyone present learned about him completely, Steve made a plan and prepared to start it on the coming weekend, pending on whether he would get called for duty for some reason again.

Kevin kicked off his shoes, and changed into more comfortable sleepwear. He slipped into bed and stared out the window. It was a cloudless night, not the kind he particularly likes. He watched the glow of the city in the distance, and the bird or bat fly around. Looking back up at the sky, he watched as clouds formed across the moon, spelling out GO TO BED! He smiled, and dropped his gaze, preparing to go to sleep, when his eyes flew past a shadow of a figure in the tree in front of his window. His eyelids touched before he shot them open, and stared at the tree. The figure was gone, as if there was never anyone there. He swung out of bed and went to the large window, pulling it open, and swept his eyes over the night, trying to find the figure. With no luck, he swept the window frame, remembering the classic movie hiding technique. Again empty, he went back to bed, and wrapped himself up, a rather chilly night tonight. He closed his eyes, then opened them close the window with a gust of wind, locking it as well. Then he finally went to sleep, prepared for a new day, and the awaiting weekend, only three days away.

* * *

**A/N: I need to know if you think this whould be Will's second year or third year at Sky High, so let me know. And I still need a character for Kevin...I'm completely blank when it comes to that...I need powers and all that jazz...Review!**


End file.
